Sleep Remedies
by lovingmylife
Summary: After a day of training Ino heads home but when she tries to go to sleep she can't. through out the night she calls everyone on her phone list and they suggest crazy insomnia cures. The next day she is exhusted ShikaxIno in the end Please read and Review


**Okay so this is my second oneshot. I don't think its as good as my first but that may be because i like tentenx neji more the shikaxino. it seems to be the only way to get an idea out of my head now is to write it and stick it up so i hope you enjoy it. The idea came to me while watching tv, planned out while i took my shower, reserched after that, then written. i hope you all like it the sleep remedies came from a site i can't seem to list here so google sleep remedies its the first one 41 one simple tips... if your having trouble sleeping try them they are amusing and useful.**

**Disclamer i do not own Naruto, the sleep remeidies or the songs used for ringtones in the story they belong to the creator, reserchers, and artists. **

_'Thoughts'_

_'Logical Thoughts'_

* * *

Sleep Remedies

The sun was setting behind Ino as she walked home after a long day of training with her team. To be honest she was more tired from trying to get her teammates to do something then she was from the actually training. She had spent most of her time prying food from Choji's hands, shaking Shikamaru awake and then yelling at the two of them.

_'How did I get stuck with such a lazy team'_ Ino thought to her self as she came upon her home. Once inside she dropped her stuff on the kitchen counter and made herself a small dinner. After eating she headed up stairs to prepare herself for bed. She had a basic routine that she followed every night that she could. She would first run a nice hot bath with bath salts and therapeutic soaps; this would relive her stress and wash away sweat and dirt from the little training she managed to accomplish with her team. After her bath she would get ready for bed. Around her room there are different flowers and candles, they are set up to help her sleep at night; kind of an aromatherapy thing. There is lavender, passion flower, and California poppies all of which have some way of curing insomnia.

Once Ino was finally ready she climbed into her bed rolled on to her right side and closed her eyes. (Sleeping on the left side causes your lungs, stomach and liver to press against your heart, causing stress on an organ that most of us find quite useful.) It usually did not take her a very long time to fall asleep really it was only ten or fifteen minutes, thirty at the max. Tonight was different somehow, after about forty minutes of lying in her bed Ino sat up and stared at her clock. It seemed to be mocking her it was going slower then usual it had to be. It was only eleven forty. She felt like it should be two in the morning.

She fell back against her bed and put her pillow over her face. "Why can't I sleep?" she asked into it. 'Maybe I should call someone' she thought. 'Then again it's really not polite to call someone so late.' She pondered over this for a minute before hopping out of bed to look for her cell phone. 'Okay I need sleep and if I can't get any then they shouldn't either.' This must have triggered some bad karma because as soon as she thought it she tripped over her bag that lay in the middle of the floor.

_'You should have turned on a light'_ the logical part of her brain taunted her.

'Shut-up' she told it. It was too late to still be needing logic. Ino grabbed the bag stood up and searched in the dark for her bed side table. Her eyes were still not adjusted to the darkness and it seemed to be the only way for her to find anything was to walk into it. Her knee banged into the little table's corner and she dropped down on to her bed and pulled her leg up to her. She reached over to the table pulled the chain that turned on the light and turned back to examine her bruised knee.

"Owww" she said now seeing the size of the bruise. She rubbed it a little bit before focusing back on finding her phone. Even with her lamp on it was difficult to find it. It was always difficult to find something in her bag; she had so much random junk in there. She began pulling the different things out, a few pencils and pens, three ear rings each from a different pair and a bracelet, some old energy bar wrappers, and four or five slips of papers with boys numbers on them which she never intended to call. She finally dumped the bag's contents over the bed, her phone ended up right by the corner of the bed.

"Ah ha" she said triumphantly and grabbed the phone. It struck her as weird that the phone was off. 'I never turn this thing off' she pressed down on the button and waited for it to turn on. Nothing happened.

_'If you are going to leave your phone on constantly then you really should charge it more often.'_ The logical part of her brain was once again being wise with her.

_'I knew that.'_ She thought back _'Now where did I put that charger?'_

She began to dig through the side table drawer, a cord was sticking out. She wrapped it around her hand and pulled. The plug popped out and so did some other stuff in the drawer. Ino glared at the stuff as it landed on the floor. 'Oh well I'll take care of it in the morning.'

She plugged the end into the phone and then slid the table out of the way so she could plug the other end into the wall. Both outlets were currently being used and since she needed the light to see who she was calling she intended to unplug the fan's cord. It's too bad that this was not a good night for her and she accidentally pulled out the lamp's cord and the light went off.

Ino made a kind of growling noise. She fixed the cords with some difficulty because of the darkness and then pressed the button on the phone. It hummed a melody and the screen and numbers lit up. On the screen the time shown in the corner read 12:22.

_'Now the time decides to go buy quickly'_

_'That's because the later it gets the more irritated your friend will be when you call'_

_'They won't be as irritated with me as I am with you.'_ She thought threateningly

Ino pressed more buttons on the phone until her contacts list appeared on the screen. The first number was Sakura's. They may argue a lot but they would always be the first one on each other's phone book. She scrolled the highlighter over the number and pushed the button with the picture of the green phone on it. She heard ringing on the other end and then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Aaarrrrgggggg!" Sakura growled into her pillow. She could hear her phone ringing from outside her blankets. She pushed herself up on her elbows and glanced at her pink phone that was vibrating on her side table. The time across it read 12:28. _'Who calls at 12:28?'_ She reached out for the phone and flipped it open the 'Miracle' melody stopped playing at once and she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered it while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Sakura its Ino"

"Are you aware that it is 12:30 at night?" she asked her.

"Yeah I know it's just that I was having trouble sleeping so I thought I'd call someone. You know if it takes you over thirty minutes to fall asleep you should get up and do a quiet activity"

"That's nice Ino but I'm not sure that calling and waking someone else counts under a quiet activity." Sakura was lying back down on her pillow barely holding the phone up. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know I just can't, so can we talk?"

"Why don't you try some herbal tea?"

"What?"

"Try a cup of hot chamomile, catnip, anise or fennel tea. All contain natural ingredients which will help you sleep." Sakura explained.

"Oh, okay"

"Goodnight Ino" Sakura was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait until I get back with the tea" Ino said and dashed out of her room, but tiptoed down the stairs.

Sakura sighed, her eyes drooped as she waited for Ino's return but soon she had drifted off.

"Sakura I'm back" Ino said picking up the phone. There was no answer. "Sakura?"

"Fine don't answer" She yelled into the phone and pressed the button with the little red phone picture on it. She picked up the tea and began to sip on it.

"Ewwwwww" Ino said spitting the tea back into the cup. That was disgusting there has to be another way to help me sleep. She once again picked up her phone and clicked back to the contacts list. Her first thought was to call Shikamaru that boy was always sleeping but then again that means he would be sleeping now and probably not answer his stupid phone. The second number on the list was Tenten's. She pressed the dial button and lay down on her pillows.

Tenten's apartment

Tenten had trained herself to be a light sleeper which came in handy on missions but since she was currently at home it was just an annoyance. So when her cell phone started going off she nearly fell (okay so she did fall) on to the floor. She reached around for the clothes she had worn earlier that day then realized she had been so exhausted after training that she fell asleep with out changing. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the brightly lit cell phone.

"Hello" She said and pulled herself back onto her bed.

"Hey Tenten I'm sorry to call you so late" Tenten glanced at the time, twenty till one.

"Twenty till one" Tenten didn't sound very happy but who would at this time of night.

"Yeah like I said sorry but I was sort of wondering if you knew any ways to help you fall asleep?"

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Yes"

"Well once in awhile if I am having trouble sleeping I go to an acupuncturist." Tenten said "Acupuncture can be really helpful"

"What's acupuncture?"

"It's a Chinese medical practice or procedure that treats illness or provides local anesthesia by the insertion of needles at specified sites of the body." She gave a dictionary definition.

"Umm…" Ino had really never been fond of needles. She wasn't afraid of having sharp pointing objects being thrown at her but needles did scare her. "I was actually hoping for something I could do tonight to help me fall asleep" she gave a valid excuse.

"Sorry that's the only idea I have, but I would suggest going to the acupuncturist tomorrow"

"Umm…yeah I'll think about it. Night Tenten."

"Night Ino" they both hung up their phones.

_'No way am I having someone prick me with a hundred needles'_ Ino thought.

_'It might help though.'_ Logical Ino gave her opinion.

_'I'd rather go without sleep.'_

She continued to call down the list of people each with a more stupid way for her to get some sleep. The next few hours were filled with some stupid suggestions and proof that she needed to add more people on her contacts list.

Naruto had suggested that she pretend it was time for her to get up because when it's time for you to get up you feel tired and don't want to so if you thought that you had to get up you wouldn't want to and fall to sleep. Ino personally thought it was the most logically thing he had ever said but it wouldn't work for her because she really did want to get up. She was not at all tired and the mind over matter was not working for her.

Next was Sasuke and she was surprised he had answered the phone let alone answer her question. Not that his suggestion helped either. He suggested that she count sheep. She explained how that never really works for anyone and he explained that it was because everyone counted them as they jumped over a fence or something when they should be picturing them sleeping like they want to be. He hung up the phone right after his explanation. _'I guess that would explain why it never worked'_

Chouji wasn't much of a help either. The answer to his problems was always and will always be food. He suggested that she eat a bedtime snack. After she shouted into the phone about how he needed to eat less and she would get fat eating so late at night he explained that some foods actually have nutrients that can help you sleep. Then he listed 10 foods that help you sleep: Bananas, Chamomile tea, Warm milk, Honey, Potatoes, Oatmeal, Almonds, Flaxseeds, Whole-wheat bread, and Turkey. She hung up on him about half way though.

The two that followed on the list were Kiba and Shino. She found Shino's method to simple because really the yawning wasn't helping and Kiba's idea strange. He explained that it can help if you visualize animals in the wrong color. He started by thinking about Akamaru if he was purple or blue and then different animals after that, blue cat, green cow, red elephant, and so on. It keeps your mind distracted and soon it becomes boring and you will fall asleep. Even though she laughed at him when he suggested it after she hung up the phone she closed her eyes and watched a blue cat, green cow, red elephant and purple dog skip in front of her eyes. It didn't help her sleep though; only made her think of her old stuffed animals Fluffy, Moomoo, Dumbo, and Buddy.

When Lee's name came up on the list she hesitated before dialing. He was always full of energy and she was not to enthusiastic to here his idea, but she was desperate and wanted to go to bed. And so sooner had she finished the question had Lee suggested the last thing she would consider doing. Exercise. "I spend all day training why would I come home and do more?" she asked disbelievingly  
"Because it is a youthful way to help you tire yourself so you will sleep better at night." Ino was sure that he had continued ranting on about youthful exercise way after she had hit the end button and moved on to the finally name in the phone book. Hinata. After calling each person she had tried each cure for insomnia no matter how stupid it sounded. Some of the methods took longer then the others. So it was now about 4:15 in the morning.

Hinata had taken forever to get a cell phone so she was at the bottom of the list. She also never keeps the phone on and when it was on it wasn't with her. Most of the time is was at her home. '_I bet she'll have a good idea I should have called her earlier on, I hope its on.'_ She called the number and waited for an answer.

At the Hyuuga compound there were many people up and about; crazy early risers. Hinata had left her cell phone in the sitting room. Neji had been about to leave for training when he heard Hinata's phone from somewhere in the room. He would have just brought the phone to Hinata but he would have to find her and that could take a while, he could not stand the 'Girl next door' song playing that long.

"Hello"

"Umm…hello is this Hinata's number"

"Yes hold on I'll find her" Neji said and began looking around the house for his cousin.

"Neji?" to see if it was him who answered

"Yes"

"Why do you have Hinata's phone?" she asked confused.

"Because it was left in the sitting room and it was ringing as I was leaving"

"Leaving for where, its 4:30 in the morning"

"If you must know I was going to train" _'I should have known'_ "why are you calling anyways?"

"I can't sleep and thought Hinata could help me" This was the longest conversation she had ever had with him.

"Why don't you try meditating?" He asked. She didn't get to answer because the phone was now handed to Hinata who Neji found in the kitchen.

"Hello Ino, whats up?"

"Oh hi Hinata" She said "do you know any like methods for curring insomnia? Your cousin suggested meditation."

Hinata seemed to be think for a minute before answering "Well meditation is one way but it doesn't work for everyone. I think it would be better for you to try listening to some peaceful music." Ino thought on this, it was one of the best suggestions she had heard all night.

"Okay yeah I'll give it a try and Hinata?"

"yeah?"

"Why are you up so early?"

"Almost everyone here is up"

"Oh, well umm…good nig…I mean good morning" She hung up the phone for the finally time. _'Crazy early risers.'_ Ino skipped on trying to meditate and instead put on her CD player. (Imagine how it was trying to find the phone and that's how this was.) She lay down on her bed, head phones on and peaceful music playing in her ears. By the third song she was feeling drowsier then she had all night her eyes were dropping closed. She was almost asleep when the fourth song started running. Ino hadn't planned on it being a very loud song. When drums began to bang in her ears she sprung up, banged her head on the shelf above her bed and ripping the head phones from her ears. Ino covered her face with her pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it.

* * *

Ino was exhausted when she left for training in the morning. _'now I feel tired'_ she thought as she walked though the streets._ 'I guess that Naruto was right after all, when you don't want to get up you really feel much more tired'_ Ino wanted to glare at the logical part of herself but found that impossible to do.

At the training grounds

Shikamaru and Chouji waited for for Ino to arrive at there training grounds. She wasn't usually the late one of the bunch.

"I wonder where she is…waiting is so troublesome"

"She is probably still tired and slept in" Chouji said as he opened a new bag of chips.

"Why would she be tired?"

"Well she called over to my house early this morning saying she couldn't sleep I told her she should try a midnight snack. I'm surprised she didn't call you she said I was like the fifth person she called for help." He explained and continued munching on his chips.

"She didn't call me" Shikamaru said wondering why. '_She probably figured you would call her troublesome for waking you in the middle of the night'_ His logical self told him. _'Yeah I guess.'_

"Darn I'm out of chips, I'll be right back Shikamaru"

"Okay" he nodded and watched him leave as Ino came walking towards him looking as tired as he had ever seen her. Her blue eyes usually bright and sparkly looked dull, she hadn't bothered to put up her hair and because her face looked tired she probably didn't have much makeup on.

"You two are so troublesome; can't you be here at the same time?" She gave him a evil glare that only lasted a second she was to tired to keep it up.

"You couldn't leave it with a good morning could you" she tried to sound more angry then tired. It wasn't working.

"Chouji said you couldn't sleep last night, why not?" he asked as she plopped down next to him and dropped her bag at her feet.

"I don't know I just couldn't, I called every one on my cell phone contacts list and they all tried to help but everything they suggested either didn't work or back fired."

"You didn't call me" he said looking at her.

"I figured you'd yell at me for waking you and I didn't feel like arguing with anyone at one in the morning."

"But after arguing I could have told you what I do to fall asleep so easily" he said. She turned to face him.

"And what's that may I ask"

"Well" He started explaining the steps to how he would relax. "First close your eyes" she looked at him skeptically "Just do it"

"Fine" She faced forward and closed her eyes. "Now what?" she was very impatient when she was tired.

"Hold on" _'man she is troublesome'_ "Okay now try to imagine yourself somewhere clam, comfortable, and quiet" he said. _'Maybe this will keep her quiet.'_

"Okay" Ino tried to visualize, soon a peaceful meadow was coming to mind. Lots of flowers were around her, it was a nice day and she was lying on a picnic blanket resting.

Shikamaru watched as she sighed, it was apparently working. "Is it working?"

"Mmmmm" She answered then surprised him by laying her head on his shoulder. He was thankful that her eyes were closed because he was positive that his face was red. He let her rest, it would be pointless to try and train while she was tired. He also didn't mind having her leaning against his arm. So they sat like this for awhile.

Well until Chouji returned carrying about ten bags of chips, three of which were open. "Hey guys I'm back" he said.

Ino lifted her head she wanted to rest more but that probably wasn't going to happen. But its okay she figured this method may actually work if she tried it tonight.

Their training went better today, there seemed to be less complaining. Shikamaru was being more cooperative and sense he was, Chouji didn't have to be and could sit and eat in peace. Ino was once again heading home and went threw her usually routine. Make dinner, take warm bath, do random stuff for while and then go to bed. She climbed into bed and turned on to her right side like usual. She closed her eyes and tried to visualize her meadow again. Before long she was sitting on her picnic blanket looking out at the flowers and the blue sky. But there was a difference this time some one was with her, Shikamaru. She was resting her head on his shoulder like she had been that morning. Ino opened her eyes thinking about what she had seen. Ino's logic took over at this point.

_'Ok as far as I see it you have to options you can stay up all night again thinking about what you just saw or you could admit what it obviously means and get that good night's rest like you deserve.'_ Ino only took a second to make her decision before placing her head back down on her pillow, closing her eyes and going back to her peaceful meadow. _'So Shikamaru is here'_ she thought _'it's not like that's a bad thing.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**please review it would make me quite happy. Even a good job would be nice. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Not really my strong suit. **

**Thanks again**

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
